


The Announcement

by mckennaraye



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckennaraye/pseuds/mckennaraye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mat and Ben decide it's time to reveal their relationship to the rest of the cast. Well, maybe "reveal" isn't the right word when everybody already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never thought I'd find myself writing for this ship, but here I am! It's just way too easy to ship.
> 
> I'm American, so I'm sure I didn't get all the dialogue sounding properly British. If there are any glaring mistakes, please let me know!

Mat didn’t think it was possible to be this nervous while writing for the show. The writing was one of the best parts of production, what with everyone sharing ideas and laughing and just having a great time in general. And he was still having fun today. At least, he thought he was. His brain was too busy racing with _oh God what are they going to say what if they think we’re crazy what if_ for any thoughts of _Hey, this is a great script we have here!_ to come through.

He felt someone nudge his leg under the table and looked up to see Ben giving him a reassuring smile. That calmed him down a bit. He doubted that Ben was as anxious as him, but it helped to know that he wouldn’t be doing this alone. He quickly returned the smile and then turned to face the others.

“I’ve just found a whole ton of new Stupid Deaths ideas,” Larry said. “You know the man whose beard was so long that he tripped over it walking down the stairs and died? We’ve got to include that.”

Martha laughed. “Well, we all know who here likes wearing beards. What do you think, Mat?”

He felt everyone’s eyes on him. They’d better do this now while they had the group’s attention. And before Mat had some sort of aneurysm from thinking of all the possible outcomes of their announcement.

He grabbed Ben’s hand. The other man gave Mat a squeeze and they stood up.

“I have something I’d like to tell you,” he began. “Me and Ben, we’re a… a few months ago, he asked and now we’re in a rela-” He paused, trying to search for the right words. “Oh, I’m not good at this. Ben?”

Ben looked over and nodded with another slight smile on his face. He’d told Mat before that he was cute when he got all flustered.

Ben cleared his throat and announced, “Me and Mat have been dating for three months now. And, well, we plan on being together for a lot longer.”

The cast then did the last thing that Mat thought they would do. They stood up from their chairs and started applauding.

Larry walked over and gave him a pat on the back.

“Congratulations, Mat. We were wondering when you two would find the balls to tell us.”

Mat thought that over a second. “You mean… you already knew?”

Jim chuckled. “We _all_ knew. We just didn’t want to ask you about it because we wanted you to tell us when you were ready. I hope you weren’t trying to do the whole secret lovers thing, ‘cause to be honest, you were rubbish at keeping it hidden.”

The couple shared a look of surprise. Apparently, Ben wasn’t expecting this either.

“It’s not that we were trying to be secret,” Ben explained. “It’s just that we didn’t end up telling anyone before now.”

Mat was still wondering. “Out of curiosity, how did you find out?”

Martha laughed. “Firstly, you’d have to be blind to miss the sexual tension between the two of you.”

“Three words: Alexander the Great,” Jim added.

“Definitely the Alexander the Great sketch. And then you two started spending so much time together. I knew for a fact that you’d been eating breakfasts together at Mat’s place. Scrambled eggs, right?” Martha seemed to be amused by Mat and Ben’s confusion.

Larry jumped back into the conversation. “Then, one day, I overheard you asking Mat for a date. The day after, we were filming and you couldn’t stop looking at each other and smiling. Just smiling like you were the happiest people in the world. Whatever happened that night must have been rather memorable.” He suggestively raised his eyebrows.

Mat couldn’t help but grin. He felt so much better now that everything was out in the open. But he was wondering, where was—?

Simon came rushing into the room holding his cell phone. Oh, _there_ he was.

“I just got Jim’s text. Always knew this was going to happen!” he said excitedly. “Alice owes me ten quid now. And I’ve got Lawry on speakerphone. Who wants to share the news?”

Martha got to it first. “Lawry, we’ve got Ben and Mat holding hands in front of us right now.”

“Does this mean…”

“Yes, it does!”  Jim said with a smile.

There was a cheer and a “Took them long enough!” from the other side of the call.

Ben chuckled. “God, is there anyone who didn’t know?”

The cast all looked so happy for them both. _I couldn’t ask for a more supportive group of friends_ , Mat thought.

Leaning in closer, Mat said, “You know what? I want everyone to know.”

Their lips met, and Mat heard someone whistle. _Probably Larry. It’s always Larry._

When they pulled away, they sat back down, their hearts still racing.

Jim tapped his fingers on the papers in front of him and looked over.

He laughed and said, “I’d still like to know if you’re going to be in that Stupid Deaths sketch.”


End file.
